Light and Dark
by gojitenks
Summary: Andros finds out that Zhane is now dating Astronema, as well as something else.


Light and Dark

Zhane had been acting rather funny the past few days. He had been seen jumping happily down the hallway whenever he came back from doing whatever he was doing. On top of that there had been no attacks on Earth. What was happening and why? Andros decided to investigate the matter. He walked down to Zhane's room and knocked on the door.

"Zhane?"

The door opened and Zhane walked out, dressed in blue jeans and blue short sleeved shirt. Andros could smile the fragrance of Axe on him, Orion.

"Hey Andros, what's up?"

"Zhane, you've been acting kinda weird lately."

"Weird? Ha, ha no way. It's a girl, and we just started dating."

Andros lit up with glee at the news.

"Well you sly dog," he said nugging him. "who's the lucky one?"

"Her name is Kelly, but I gotta run."

Zhane ran down the hallway and teleported to Earth. Andros thought nothing more of it and went to his quarters.

One month later, the rangers were in training exercises and still no attack on the Earth. Cassie was the first to finally break silence of what was occuring.

"Guys, there hasn't been any attacks on the Earth for a month. Do you think Astronema turned tale?"

"No," said Andros defensively. "I know her, she hasn't left yet. She probably wants us to think she left so we could let our guard down and then strike. We keep watching no matter how long it takes."

"We should do something to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary, I don't like this anymore then the rest of you guys," TJ said looking out into space.

"Also, Zhane has not been spending a lot of time on the ship."

"He has a girlfriend now Andros, so what?"

"I just want to keep our guard up is all."

Ashley put a reassuring hand to his shoulder.

"If she comes back we'll be ready, but for now just enjoy the fun."

Andros nodded, then proceeded to tickle Ashley as he tackled her playfully to the ground.

Ecliptor had been wondering about Astronema's behavior over the past month. No attack on the Earth, she giggled to herself regularly, soft moans in the night, frequent visits to Earth, what in the name of all evil was going on? He decided to investigate the matter further. Astronema walked down the hallway when Ecliptor knelt to her.

"Shall we attack Earth your evilness?"

"No, we shall do nothing."

He stood up.

"We have not laid siege on Earth in a month. Dark Spector will not be pleased."

"I don't care what he wants, it's what I want."

"What is it that has you traveling to Earth so much?"

"I like it's view, now I'm off to Earth again, look after everything while I'm gone."

"Yes ma'am."

He watches as she teleports down to Earth.

"I'll find out what is going on yet!"

Three hours later 

Andros had been looking for Zhane for hours. He had left his morpher on the ship thus making it hard to find him. He walked down the woods when he heard some giggling. He crouched down and crept to see who it was. It was Zhane's laugh alright, but the other. He peered up, and what he saw made him nearly fall in freight. There with Zhane was Astronema, eating and laughing together! He watched more, his hand on his morpher all the while. He watched as she engaged him in a long passionate kiss. She guided his hand to her breast as they laid down on the ground. This was the reason why Earth was never attacked. _Snap! _Andros knelt down as the two sat up quickly, thinking they'd been discovered. They then conversed with one another.

"Come to my ship Zhane, we'll never be disturbed there, he, he. I've got plans for you."

"But what about Ecliptor and all your minions?"

"Don't worry, I'll send them away. Tonight, it's you and me."

"Okay, but once the council of evil find out…"

"Forget them! You are mine and not theirs. As long as we have each other Earth will be our home. I never felt this way about anyone, no one will take that from me! Do the rangers know about us?"

"No, they don't."

"Good. Come with me."

Andros watched as they disappeared.

Astro Megaship 

"He what?" the crew yelled in alarm.

"Yeah, Zhane and Astronema are dating."

Carlos banged his hand on the table in anger.

"Why did he keep this from us! We're supposed to be fighting her not…not…this!"

Andros was at loss for words, he too didn't know what to say about the matter.

Astronema's ship Night Ecliptor walked down the hallway when he heard the soft moans again from her room, he also heard a man moaning with her as well. He peered into the bedroom a bit, and found the Silver Ranger there! He was kissing Astronema passionately as she caressed his back, kissing him tenderly. He heard them converse to one another in her darkened room. 

"Astronema, I love you very much. It's hard to believe we were once enemies isn't it?"

"Don't speak about the past Zhane, just think about what is happening here and now, with me."

He drew his sword and prepared to charge in when he heard her words echo loudly in his mind. 

"_You will not make any action against the man I love! Now leave! And close the door all the way, I do not wish to be disturbed!"_

Ecliptor angrily closed the door and walked down the hallway.

"What was that?" Zhane asked.

Astronema ran her hand through his hair smiling.

"Nothing, continue on," she said lovingly as she kissed him.

Two weeks later Zhane finally returned to the ship. He had a pale look about him as he came through the doorway. Andros was the first to confront him.

"So Zhane, how was Astronema's!" he yelled.

"Andros I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I don't have time to talk right now. I need to think!"

"About how your relationship with her is effecting the rest of us?"

"No Andros. Astronema, she's pregnant Andros, she's pregnant."


End file.
